I am Hazel daughter of Pluto
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Fifth in series, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, for I am Hazel daughter of Pluto.


**Another hard one to write, Hazel doesn't have a lot of haters, but she died like Bianca, what is it with children of Hades never seeming to be older than 13, it's just weird. And now you can all thank I am Zoe daughter of Atlas and IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena for this, Annabeth dared me to say: I hate Green Day(Evil Annabeth!) and Zoe dared me to "wear pink", hilarious. Not.**

**I don't own Hazel, I'm just making things for my friends, and boy are we wildfire, we're spreading!**

* * *

**I am Hazel daughter of Pluto**

**I** died for a noble cause some might say, but my brother took me out using an escape route, I guess you could say I got my second chance, and my jove I'm taking it.

**A**re you aware of how much time has changed since the 1940's, it's all so strange from back then.

**M**ore than anything technology has changed to something unreconisable to me since my death, it might be a good thing.

**H**azel's my name, like the nut, I wonder if people with hazel coloured eyes are called Hazel, but I have gold eyes, unique.

**A**m I being impolite? I apologise, is there anything about me that you dislike about me, most of the others have haters, I'm sure I do too.

**Z**any could be a word I would use to describe Camp Jupiter, it's organized chaos for lack of better phrase, trust me, one day would send you running.

**E**veryone thinks it's so easy being dead, it would be, usually you don't remember your past, so I got a bad deal. I took Asphodal for my mother, would you?

**L**evesque is derived from an Ancient Greek meaning did you know, how funny, it means Overlook, amusing, Greek origin and my slip out was over looked, the irony.

**D**aughter of Pluto, Pluto's daughter, Daughter of Death and Riches, hmm, I'm all three aren't I? How interesting, and there was also Bianca, I'm sad I never got to meet her.

**A**lthough it's strange being alive again and having to adjust to a different way of life, it's refreshing to have a second chance, in the _right_ time.

**U**sually this wouldn't happen, I assure you, an oversight would have been corrected if I wasn't part of something important and dangerous. That might end with my death.

**G**aia, the cause of my death, the reason I'm needed, the reason my brother is captured, the reason Jason was taken away, the reason we might not live.

**H**er name spikes a chill in my bones, because the memory of my last death is still fresh in my mind, but I'm determined to fight this time. For the right side.

**T**hough I am sort of afraid, but not of the battle itself, does that sound strange, I'm more worried about what will happen to my soul, I've made friends.

**E**ven though only Frank knows the truth, I've made friends, friends who will stand by my side as we go into battle, Percy's done it before.

**R**emember this as you go through life, you may have lost the battle but you can win the war, I lost the battle last time, I _will_ win this war.

**O**f course, giving your life isn't actually as easy as it looks from an outsiders view, but it is on the inside, you're doing it for someone you love.

**F**orget all the things you've done, someone you care about in danger you'd do it for them, even if they told you no, it's because you care about them.

**P**latonic or not, you can't forget someone you care about and given the choice all over again, I'd give my life for my family or my friends. No regrets.

**L**ife is a precious thing and it is a shame to waste it, but giving it for someone you love, letting them take yours instead of theirs, is a noble deed. At least I like to think it is.

**U**.G.L.Y. What is this infernal song that Jason and Thalia have been spreading around, it's easily stuck in my head. You ain't got no alibi?

**T**omorrow just might be the day I die again, or the next day, or the day after that, but I'm determined to keep it slow, no point in rushing to your death.

**O**h, and here ends our little poem on death, although it was more on my choices, I wouldn't regret a single thing, not even to go back to Sammy Valdez.

I am Hazel daughter of Pluto and mistakes aren't something you can go back and change, but at the end of the day they help us grow, so they can't be all bad.

* * *

**Yup, another person talking about their mistakes, wow. I'm going to look into tomorrows because my brain has gone blank, I'm pretty sure it's Kayla's though. So good day/morning/evening/night/party to wherever you are, I have to get back to my game of truth or dare.**

**Party up**

**The Awesome Thalia.**


End file.
